In the production of silicon monocrystals grown by the Czochralski (CZ) method, polycrystalline silicon is melted within a crucible, such as a quartz crucible, of a crystal pulling device to form a silicon melt. A puller lowers a seed crystal into the melt and slowly raises the seed crystal out of the melt, solidifying the melt onto the seed crystal to form an ingot.
In a continuous CZ method, polycrystalline silicon is added to the melt while the seed crystal is raised out of the melt. The addition of polycrystalline silicon may generate micro-voids in the melt. The micro-voids generally have diameters less than 10 micrometers. The micro-voids in the melt may be incorporated into the ingot during formation of the ingot. Prior continuous Czochralski systems have not succeeded in eliminating these micro-voids. Thus, there exists a need for a more efficient and effective system and method to control characteristics of the melt and to eliminate inclusion of micro voids in the ingot.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.